Halloween
by XianByul
Summary: En cualquier libro serio de magia podía leerse la historia de las cinco castas enterradas; El primero de los vampiros, un nigromante con dos caras y dos mentes fundidas en un solo cuerpo, un poderoso demonio, un sádico licántropo y un experimento viviente. g
1. Chapter 1

A lo largo del año, hay días especiales donde el poder mágico se puede incrementar casi al doble y son propicios para grandes hechizos; para crearlos y también para romperlos.

Sherry, una chica de apenas primer año de Universidad y muy involucrada en los temas psíquicos, está convencida de que las leyendas eran la mayoría ciertas. Busca en internet leyendas y mitos referentes a la fecha; topa con una historia que si bien no la lee toda le parece perfecta. La página describe una mansión donde cinco almas fueron encerradas por ser demasiado peligrosas para los seres humanos, e imposibles de matar. Al ver la imagen de la supuesta mansión, siente especial atracción hacia ella y se queda viéndola por bastante tiempo, incluso le parece ver una silueta en una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Más abajo, está el hechizo para romper el sello que mantiene a las almas encerradas y permitirles atravesar hacia el mundo humano. Sonríe feliz al ver que el ritual solo puede realizarse en las vísperas de Halloween. Hay varios ingredientes y tienen que ser cinco almas las dispuestas a recibirlos.

Por fortuna, cuenta con cuatro amigas.

Reúne los ingredientes: algo que brille, algo vivo, algo que queme, un signo de unión y un elemento oculto; eso será necesario para hacer los amuletos y establecer el nexo entre invocador e invocado. Ahora solo queda usar un bol con agua fría, una vela y tierra color negro, de preferencia de un lugar cargado de energía. Elije tierra de la iglesia cercana, que ya ha usado para otros hechizos previos.

Cierra los ojos, enciende la vela, y pronuncia el hechizo para liberar a las almas encerradas.


	2. Chapter 2

En cualquier libro serio de magia podía leerse la historia de las cinco castas enterradas; El primero de los vampiros, un ser lujurioso llamado Ikki; un nigromante y hechicero, con dos caras y dos mentes fundidas en un solo cuerpo, Ukyo; un poderoso demonio, que gusta de hacer contratos con los humanos para robar sus almas y trasladarlos al infierno, Shin; un sádico licántropo que le gusta ver sangre a borbotones, Toma; y Kent, un experimento viviente, hecho con trozos de cadáveres y las costuras que unen cada parte de su enrome cuerpo son visibles, haciéndolo ver aterrador.

De ellos ya no queda más que almas infestadas de tinieblas, oscuridad y malos pensamientos, pero siglos atrás fueron seres de luz con un corazón que latía en su pecho, sus sonrisas eran tan puras como clara era su mirada.

Un antiguo poder los enclaustró en una mansión desgastada situada en la cima de una montaña solitaria sin que el sol la iluminara ni un momento, el cielo era gris y nubarrones oscuros lo adornaban. Solo era posible acceder por unas escaleras talladas en la roca de la montaña y al final de estas, había agua estancada que no conducía a ningún lugar.

Aunque alguna vez en su época de gloria fue conocida por su elegancia y excelentes decorados ya no quedaba más que el cascarón de aquella parafernalia. En la actualidad, los dos salones eran ocupados por Ikki, las casi veinte habitaciones eran repartidas entre Shin y Ukyo que no les gustaba estar mucho tiempo en una sola, Kent pasaba el tiempo en el ático, alejado de los ruidos y constantes peleas del demonio y el hechicero, y en la parte sur una gran extensión de terreno que servía como patio era el sitio favorito de Toma. Y desde ahí pudo ver cuando el sello que lo mantenía atados a la mansión se deshizo con las palabras de Sherry, en la tierra.

Dio un alarido de gusto y corrió hasta la mansión. Al primero que vio fue a Kent intentando pasar por una puerta muy pequeña. — ¡Kent! — Le gritó con fuerza — ¡El estúpido sello en la puerta hacia la Tierra, esta deshecho! ¡Podemos por fin regresar!

—Grrrrrr — respondió el aludido; por tener un oído súper desarrollado, Toma era el único que podía descifrar as vibraciones mínimas en las cuerdas vocales de Kent.

Ukyo apareció en medio de una pequeña nube de humo grisáceo. Llevaba un libro en la mano, un sombrero de punta y una capa raída, todo en color oscuro.

Con un ligero vistazo hacia sus compañeros supo quién estaba ansioso por salir y a quien había que darle un pequeño empujón. Quiso hacer las cosas a su manera, y antes de darle bandera verde al chico lobo le dio algunas instrucciones. Toma lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza. —Necesitamos traer aquí a los que rompieron el hechizo para finalizar el ritual.

—¡Vamos por esos humanos! — gritó el lobo.

—Grrrrrr — apoyó Kent.


	3. Chapter 3

El cielo retumbó y una parvada huyó del lugar donde la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos se debilitó, dejando pasar a cuatro seres ancestrales como malignos. Pero los muletos los llamaron en diferentes direcciones; Toma y Kent sintieron el llamado desde el lado oeste dela cuidad, mientras que Ukyo y Shin lo sintieron al Norte. Cada quien siguió la ligera huella que la magia en los objetos destilaba, y llegaron a lugares diferentes.

A las afueras del cementerio de la cuidad, en los territorios del oeste, Rin y Bonnie esperaban la llegada de Sherry; ahí las había citado dando instrucciones que entraran hasta el medio del cementerio y buscaran _sus regalos._ Que no eran más, que los objetos que utilizó en el ritual para invocar a los espíritus de la vieja leyenda que estaban encerrados.

A Rin le daban igual esos temas espiritistas y se mostraba hasta aburrida de seguir las ordenes de Sherry; mientras Bonnie cruzaba las manos nerviosa y se negaba rotundamente a poner un pie en ese lugar; Dio una ligera mirada hacia las tumbas sintiendo un escalofrió: decenas de espíritus la miraban fijamente: algunos con sorpresa, pero la mayoría con una profunda ira en sus rostros, más allá, lo que siempre la había aterrado, estaban los _Sin Cara:_ almas inundadas en venganza; pueden salir a voluntad de los límites del cementerio y causan alucinaciones y miedo a los humanos más perceptivos, sin un fin claro. Únicamente por estar insatisfechos con la muerte. Y por odio a los que aún siguen vivos.

—Vamos a hacerlo— farfulló Rin —entras por las buenas o te llevo arrastrando

Bonnie dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Rin hizo amago por sujetarla.

—No quiero. No iré. Tu no ves lo que yo. Es horrible todo lo que está atrapado en este lugar.

—Me alegro de ser una ciega psíquica. Y si no quieres ir, está bien. Voy sola.

— ¡No…!

Pero fue demasiado tarde: Rin echo a correr entre las criptas perdiéndose de vista en apenas unos segundos. Bonnie pateo el suelo enojada: por nada del mundo entrará a ese lugar, no con todas esas cosas mirándola, Pero tampoco quería dejar sola a la imprudente de su amiga. Marca el número de Sumire, quien pocas veces ha sabido cómo mantener a raya a Rin, pero su celular termino la llamada antes que pudiera realizarse, no había señal en esa parte de la cuidad. Al menos sabe que nada malo puede pasarle a su amiga, pues todos los espíritus grandes y poderosos están justo detrás de ella.

Trata enserio de ser fuerte y resistir todo lo que puede, pero su cuerpo al final cede y empieza a sentirse mareada; su cuerpo se pone rígido y las sienes le martilleaban: señales innegables de que alguno de esos espíritus enfadados quería mostrarle algo. Reza todo lo que viene a su mente para evitar la conexión, pero es demasiado tarde. Empieza por tener Imágenes de fuego, gente con antorchas, dolor, un relámpago y gritos de odio le causan una profunda nostalgia la inunda llevándola al borde de las lágrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitarlo. Cuando voltea a ver sus manos parecen de personas diferentes, toca su rostro con dificultad reconociéndolo como extraño; tiene bordes irregulares por sus mejillas y otro atravesándole la frente. Cuando se asoma por la ventana del pequeño y oscuro espacio la gente con antorchas se escandaliza aún más y amenaza con tumbar la puerta para atraparla…

Y la visión terminó así de espontanea como empezó.

Lo que más le asustaba, era el hecho de sentirse terriblemente atraída y curiosa por querer conocer cuál de las almas del cementerio había pasado por semejante atrocidad y quien le mostró aquella vivencia. Sin duda alguna, no se escapó de la multitud enardecida. Y el resultado no pudo ser nada bueno. Un impulso la hizo atravesar las puertas y pasar de largo a los espíritus y seguir un camino trazado por una simple corazonada, un deseo de encontrar aquello que no podía ni nombrar.

Casi sin aliento, llegó a un sitio con pocas tumbas. Una en específico llamó su atención y fue más cerca a averiguar por qué sus pies la llevaron hasta ese lugar. Sobre la piedra de mármol antigua, reconoció un dije en forma de corazón que días atrás creyó perdido y un trozo de papel doblado. Se puso el collar y lo acomodó delicadamente. Luego leyó el papel, que no era más que un recado de Sherry: _Si creen que es un juego, no tienen nada que temer_ Tragó saliva al imaginar el mar de posibilidades que se le podían ocurrir a la joven chica. Escuchó un gruñido que la paralizó, luego un jadeo; No era nada que hubiera escuchado anteriormente y volteó a todos lados intentando escuchar de dónde provenía el ruido. Al escuchar _Grrrrrr_ un sonido gutural impactante y aterrador. Salió corriendo con la ruta trazada. Avanzó esquivando lapidas y mausoleos, con tan mala suerte que terminó de boca en el suelo al tropezar con una cripta en mal estado. El dije en su cuello emitió un tintineo y juró ver frente a ella una especie de niebla verdosa. Intentó levantarse pero su pie se atascó entre las ramas secas en el suelo. Casi pudo sentir como aquello que imploraba su atención, empezaba a tomar forma lentamente.

Antes que pudiera reaccionar, Rin llegó con ella y se hincó a un lado tratando de desatorar su pie para irse de ese lugar; las hojas secas en el suelo crujieron al ser pisadas y al mirar hacia adelante, vio a un enorme lobo color bronce con pelaje a la vista áspero, salió tras un árbol de roble; sus patas eran enormes, con piernas largas y delgadas, enormes garras y sus afilados colmillos. Se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con cualquier lobo común, aunque tuviera la complexión de uno. Cuando ella reprimió un quejido al intentar zafar la pierna de las ramas, el can olisqueó un poco el ambiente y enseñó los dientes, pero no dio un solo paso hacia adelante.

—¿Puedes… levantarte? — le susurró, siendo cuidadosa de no hacer movimientos bruscos

—No… mi cabello — respondió con dificultad.

Por alguna razón Bonnie parecía no ver al lobo. Su pie estaba libre, pero su cabello no. Los rizos estaban enredados en las raíces secas en el suelo. El lobo abrió el hocico y por fin la vio a los ojos: un impulso la hizo liberar el cabello de Bonnie de un jalón, agarrarla del brazo y echar a acorrer lejos del animal, teniendo la certeza que si las alcanzaba, sería su fin. Pasaron muchas lapidas, caminos de tierra y ramas en un escenario que parecía no tener fin. Bonnie trataba de seguirle el paso, y cada vez iba siendo más difícil jalarla. Rin volteaba constantemente hacia atrás pero nadie –ni nada- las seguía. Bonnie se cansó mucho antes que ella los pulmones le ardía, respiraba con dificultad, la cabeza le punzaba y sus piernas empezaban a volverse inútiles y pesadas. Alcanzó una lápida que sobresalía un poco y se valió de ella para detener la carrera que la tenía a punto de colapsar. Menos mal, estaban a dos metros de la puerta de entrada y siguieron hasta ahí a paso moderado. Rin no se detuvo y empujo a Bonnie delante de ella. ,

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó una vez alejadas del ambiente lúgubre y ese extraño animal con ojos extraños.

—Me duele la cabeza.

Rin le hizo de lado el cabello en el sitio donde Bonnie se agarraba, pero no había nada,

—Imagino que fue el jalón, perdón por eso. ¿Y el pie Aun te duele?

Bonnie giró el tobillo varias veces.

—Creo que no. La carrera me curó. Y no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a tu sutileza. —Bonnie sonrió, intentando calmar la tensión pero Rin ni siquiera la vio. Caminaban por una calle principal; ya con tanta gente a su alrededor, lo que vivieron en el cementerio parecía un mal recuerdo.

Siguieron hasta el colegio sin decir nada más; vieron al prefecto de su clase en la puerta y por la expresión que puso al verlas, se notaba que estaba esperándolas.

—Señoritas, Buenas noches — les preguntó con expresión educada y serena, refiriéndose a que llegaban demasiado tarde a clases. Su pie se movía rápidamente, señal de estar reprimiendo la cólera.

Las chicas se miraron sin saber que responder para salir limpias. Rin dio un paso al frente y puso su mejor cara de niña buena para hacer creíble su discurso. Bonnie rezó para que funcionara.

—Tuvimos que ir… a ver como estaba mi prima Sherry, está enferma.

—No me diga — el prefecto se cruzó de brazos. Bonnie tembló. — ¿Y es grave?

—Eh, es un resfriado solamente. Estará en cama un par de días.

—Tenemos que agradecer que la señorita Sherry sea tan afortunada, salió de la enfermedad en menos tiempo del que les tomó a ustedes llegar a la escuela. — Rin mantuvo la calma pero se mordió el labio, nerviosa. El prefecto volteo a un lado de la puerta, detrás del muro de ladrillo y salió Sherry con la cabeza gacha. —Al aula de castigo.

Las tres chicas caminaban por delante del prefecto, escuchando una y otra vez lo malo que era decir mentiras, llegar tarde a clases y desobedecer a los adultos. Abrió la puerta del aula y les dijo que tomaran asiento en las bancas de enfrente y les dijo que copiaran lo que escribía en el pizarrón pero ninguna le prestaba atención. Bonnie sacó su cuaderno, pero solo para escribirle una nota a Rin. _Por qué saliste corriendo como loca?_. Doblo el papel y se lo pasó a la chica. Rin lo tomó apenas con ganas y respondió de la misma forma.

 _no puedo creer q no lo viste! era un perro enorme! Enojado y rabioso! pense que nos atacaría_

Bonnie sonrió al leer las líneas y respondió. _Le tienes miedo a un perrito! jaja pues yo no vi nada_

Cuando le pasó el papel, se cubrió la boca para no reírse. El esfuerzo le provocó un nuevo dolor de cabeza y soltó un quejido. Volteo a ver al profesor, pero estaba muy entretenido escribiendo y metido en su discurso de lo malagradecidos e irresponsables que eran los jóvenes de hoy en día como para notar algo extraño en ellas. Sherry se dio cuenta de eso, y sin hacer ruido acerco su banca a la de Rin y le hizo señas a Bonnie que se acercara.

—¿Que pasó en el cementerio?

—Rin aseguró ver un perro y le dio miedo y salió corriendo

Sherry tragó saliva y busco en el libro la página que ya tenía más que memorizada, donde estaba un apuesto chico de cabello claro y mirada hechizante. Del otro lado, la imagen de un enorme lobo peludo la dejó sin habla. Trago saliva, supo que corrían más peligro del que pensaba antes, ya que uno de los residentes malévolos había dejado su encierro, y no tenía claro cuánto faltaba para que los otros lo hicieran, o si podían hacerlo todos juntos, el tiempo que tenían para salir de ahí con vida se reducía a menos de la mitad.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Sumire y a Felicita.

— ¿No estaban contigo? — respondió Bonnie a media voz. Sherry negó con la cabeza.

—Nos separamos cuando Fel dijo que había olvidado hacer unas cosas y se regresaron a su casa. Debemos hallarlas cuanto antes. Miren — abrió el libro viejo en una hoja por demás gastada, pero la tinta aún era visible con facilidad. — lo saqué de la biblioteca. Habla de leyendas, mitos y hechicería. Hasta de religión. Aquí dice, que la leyenda de las cinco castas encerradas es cierta. Debajo de la Universidad, existe una mansión donde los monstruos viven y solo salen cuando algo los llama. Pero escuchen, esto es lo importante. —se acomodó en la banca y con una mirada seria, empezó a leer lo que el libro ponía con letras diferentes al resto del texto.

 _El hechizo para liberar a las cinco castas; El Experimento, el Vampiro, el Demonio, el Licántropo y el Hechicero, se debe romper con la presencia de cinco bayaderas elegidas, que en cuanto el símbolo de unión en sus manos ellos atravesarán el portal hacia su mundo y las buscarán. Cuando estén juntos, terminaran con el sacrificio y el ritual habrá llegado a su fin_

— ¿Ritual? ¿Sacrificio?

— ¡Que rayos hiciste!

—Tenemos que encontrar a Felicita y a Sumire y salir de aquí las cinco. No hay tiempo, algo enrome puede pasar…

— ¿Por qué, por qué? — Repetía Bonnie frustrada — Tú sabes lo peligroso que es el leer libros de esa clase. ¡Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, por favor!

—Creía que solo era un chiste… debí leer esto — dijo señalando el libro frente a ella — no hubiera usado los objetos, ni abrir las puertas, invocar a las castas… Pero lo lamento ¡enserio que sí! Juro que no volveré a perder la cabeza por un chico guapo…

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo evitó golpear a la chica, no ganaría nada haciendo eso. Sintió una punzada en la pierna y se agachó levemente a tocarla: al mínimo roce soltó un quejido. Tenía rasgada la ropa una mancha oscura en la tela de sangre las alarmó

—Debo llevarla a la enfermería ¿Qué rayos hacían que no estaban en la escuela? — mencionó el prefecto colérico, y horrorizado a la vez.

—Te golpeaste con una lápida —explicó Bonnie. Rin la silencio con una mirada de furia.

— ¡Que hacían en un cementerio!

—Fue un accidente, casi no me duele— aclaró diplomática; el profe se acercó a ella y la levantó gentilmente, pero ella se tambaleó. De repente no podía ni apoyar la pierna.

—Muchas veces, la adrenalina impide que el cuerpo se dé cuenta de la gravedad de las heridas, el dolor se inhibe y… está bien, vamos primero a curarla—se interrumpió al ver la cara molesta de Rin. —Vuelvo enseguida, ustedes sigan trabajando.

Las chicas asintieron, pero ni por un momento les paso por la cabeza obedecer. Una vez estuvieron solas, Sherry formulo otra pregunta.

—Si Rin vio un perro, ¿Qué pasó para que salieras corriendo?

— Sentí una respiración en el oído, y un gruñido. Y Sentí dolor en todo el cuerpo en especial en la pierna — recordó las imágenes de la persecución, pero supo que no se refería a eso.

—Entonces empezó contigo, no con Rin. —Bonnie la miraba sin comprender, sherry inspiró un par de veces y empezó a narrar con voz queda. — Dos de los inquilinos de la Mansión las encontraron por el amuleto que les di. Por lo visto pueden salir todos a la vez; El Licántropo ira por Rin, y el Experimento te seguirá a ti. Al final del día… serán sus sacrificios.

Bonnie se tensó en su silla y no supo que agregar, o si debía gritar o salir corriendo. Proveniente del pasillo, escucharon un ruido que les puso la piel de gallina.

Un aullido, y un grito de terror.


	4. Chapter 4

Sumire y Felicita caminaban por una callejuela casi cubierta con anuncios espectaculares de todo tipo y carros mal estacionados; engañaron a Sherry para que fuera a la escuela mientras ellas tenían otros planes. Felicita se recargó en la pared de una casa color ladrillo y sacó su móvil.

— ¿Confías es Sherry? — le preguntó casi a susurros. Sumire soltó un suspiro. —me refiero a que si crees en todo lo que nos dijo, de los hechizos y eso.

—Sabes que no. Pero fue muy amable al regresarme mi diario que dejé en la escuela.

Felicita bufó y siguió buscando en su celular hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Le sobraban ganas para decirle ¿Y estás segura que Sherry no lo tomó a propósito? pero por fin le respondieron el teléfono.

— ¿Señora Blezzer? Soy Felicita, amiga de Sherry… ¿Recuerda que me pidió informarle cuando volviera a interesarse por lo sobrenatural? Si… incluso jura haber hecho rituales con objetos personales nuestros… —Felicita dio un brinco —Si, está en la escuela. Claro, fue un honor. — Colgó el celular y lo guardó en su ropa. Volteo a ver a Sumire que la miraba confundida. —Sherry necesita ayuda, — explicó — y nosotros no podemos dársela.

—Siempre supe que estaba loca pero no creía que fuera para tanto. — declaró Sumire con voz neutra.

Felicita asintió.

—Vamos a buscarla, su madre me pidió que no la perdiera de vista.

Felicita sentía algo extraño al traicionar de alguna manera la confianza de Sherry, pero a nadie le hacía bien sugestionarse con temas espiritistas, no comprobados por la ciencia y poco creíbles. Volvieron a la escuela en silencio con la esperanza de encontrar a Sherry sin buscarla demasiado, pero reconocieron a alguien más. Rin y el prefecto dieron la vuelta hacia el ala este de la Universidad, la chica iba apoyada casi totalmente del hombre.

Sumire sintió la repentina necesidad de separarse de felicita e ir en dirección contraria. Felicita le dijo que buscaran en distintos sitios, y se reunieran en diez minutos. Sumire asintió con aire ausente y la vio perderse en los pasillos escolares. Felicita incrementó el paso y por más que se movía seguía en el mismo sitio. Ya que al frente no avanzaba, dio la vuelta en su eje y dio un paso. Se sintió mareada y sus pies empezaron a entumecerse. Escuchó voces, como si salieran de las cosas inertes a su alrededor. Sintió temor y retrocedió hasta sentir el muro frio tras ella y se agarró la cabeza masajeándose las sienes. Ahora escuchó pasos acercándose a ella, y al volver la vista a la izquierda, varias siluetas apenas nítidas se hicieron visibles; ese fu el momento que supo que la vista le fallaba porque por más que parpadeaba no lograba enfocar nada a su alrededor. Todo se volvió borroso y sintió una punzada en la cabeza.

— _Encierra tu mente. Duerme tu cuerpo. No te moverás por tus deseos, pero tus ojos lo entenderán todo. Eres mía, estás bajo mi hechizo._ — recitaba una voz dulce y amenazadora al mismo tiempo; Felicita sintió poco a poco que la fuerza se iba de sus músculos y cayó de bruces al suelo. Y quedó encerrada en su propio cuerpo pero su mente siguió alerta.

Algo la jaló de la ropa y la levantó casi un metro; su cabeza estaba caída, por lo que no pudo ver quien era. Las siluetas oscuras la rodearon. El silencio reinó unos instantes en los que Felicita pensó que iba a morir. La mano áspera, enfundada en guantes rojizos de Shin le levantó la cabeza y no pudo cerrar los ojos por que oyó una orden en su cabeza que así se lo exigía. Sus ojos se toparon con los rojizos mirándola fijamente.

—Tu humana — farfulló Ukyo y estiró el brazo hacia Shin ofreciéndosela. Su voz era escalofriante, chillona y tosca. Como dos voces en una. El demonio retrocedió al acto.

—Es toda tuya — le respondió Toma con tono aterciopelado — Fue quien te liberó, al menos dale las gracias

Ikki llegó junto a ellos y miraba con cierto desdén el cuerpo inerte de Felicita. —Imposible, ella no tiene poder mágico no pudo romper el sello. Tuvo que ser alguno de sus conocidos, quien la involucró como bayadera. — Se acercó a la chica y sacó de su ropa el objeto que Sherry le había dado momentos antes en la puerta de la escuela; aunque no creyera en sus palabras, no podía deshacerse de él así como si y se le ocurrió guardarlo. — ¿Qué hay de las otras cuatro? ¿Por qué aún no están encerradas?

—Kent y yo las vimos en el cementerio…Pero se escaparon y una de ellas no tenía el amuleto. —Toma vio a Ikki sonreír de lado; su momento de tomar por la fuerza a los invocadores había llegado. El chico lobo interrumpió sus planes sacando de su ropa el anillo de Rin, manteniéndolo a la vista de todos.

— ¿Y qué esperas entonces? Ve a buscarla ahora que el amuleto no la protege. Y no vayas a matarla todavía—ordenó Ikki.

El chico olisqueó un poco el ambiente y esbozo una sonrisa, dejando ver sus colmillos afilados. —Sabe demasiado bien esa humana… —Ikki le lanzó una mirada aterradora, Toma continuo hablando antes que el Vampiro se enfureciera — ¡Solo fue una mordida! Y ella tuvo la culpa… se echó a correr de la nada y pensé que estaba jugando y empecé la cacería…

Ikki suspiró

— Solo ve por ella. Y ayuda a Kent con su humano. Cuento con ustedes. Nos vemos en la mansión. Ukyo, Shin, vámonos.

Shin chasqueó la boca: si algo odiaba era recibir órdenes, sobre todo si éstas venían de un vampiro creído como Ikki. Ukyo hizo un ademan y Felicita se convirtió en una roca brillante color morado y cayó al piso. La levantó y la puso en la tapa de su libro.

Apenas dieron un paso y desaparecieron por el suelo como si una fuerza invisible los jalara hasta dejar la universidad y entrar en una nueva dimensión.


	5. Chapter 5

En la enfermería, Rin buscaba una buena excusa que explicara la herida, sin mencionar su excursión al Cementerio.

—Se me hacía tarde para clases, y me pegué con una jardinera — salió de su boca; se reprendió por que no pudo encontrar algo más ingenioso. Vio a la doctora mover la cabeza.

—Pero que niña… ¿y porque no viniste antes?

—El prefecto nos castigó

—Voy a intercambiar unas palabras con ese idiota. ¿Qué no sintió nada al ver a una chica herida, y aun así llevarla a detención? Que pasa con los hombres de hoy en día

—Pero ni yo me di cuenta del golpe

Rin imaginó que era cosa de nada, en cuento la doctora uso unas tijeras para cortar su ropa y dejar al descubierto su pierna, emitió un gritillo de sorpresa: había muchas partes negruzcas alrededor de pequeños círculos alineados en media luna. La doctora comenzó a trabajar limpiando con gasas y un líquido café. —Esto, parece más una mordida que un golpe. ¿Tienes mascotas? ¿O Viste un cachorro en la calle y al querer agarrarlo te mordió? —Rin negó con la cabeza; se quemaba la cabeza intentando recordar que le había pasado: el lobo en el cementerio. Llegaron con bien, él no las siguió. ¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Era posible… que la hubiera mordido? El dolor de la inyección la devolvió a la realidad. —Es un antibiótico, analgésico e antiinflamatorio. —La doctora le hacia la plática y varias veces intentó hacer que le dijera la verdad, pero Rin contestaba que había sido un golpe. Terminó la curación vendándole desde la rodilla hasta casi el tobillo y la dejó a que descansara un poco aunque aseguraba que no le dolía y que estaba bien. Al salir, el prefecto aún estaba tras la puerta esperándola.

—Déjala aquí, yo la cuidaré. Puedes ir a tus labores. —él asintió convencido.

Cuando la doctora agarró el pomo de la puerta escucharon un gruñido a sus espaldas. El mismo lobo que apareció en el cementerio, estaba delante de ellos: pero a diferencia de esa vez, esta vez sí gruñía y enseñaba los dientes. Avanzó hacia ellos y pareció brincar con sus patas delanteras; en otro paso se irguió en dos patas. Éstas se convirtieron en dos piernas humanas; su hocico alargado desapareció. Lo único que quedó de su pelaje tieso, fue una bufanda ancha alrededor de su cuello. Todo el animal se convirtió en un chico alto con ropa negra y desgastada y rota de un hombro, la parte aja de sus piernas estaba descubierta e iba descalzo. Una cinta negra en la cabeza le sería para detener gran parte de su pelo rubio alborotado.

La mirada de rabia en el can, era la misma ahora con forma humana. Dio otro paso, la doctora y el prefecto se quedaron inmóviles y aterrados; Toma los sujetó de sus cuellos y los sostuvo en el aire con demasiada facilidad.

—Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que estamos en este mundo… quiero un delicioso corazón… Al fin lo obtengo, ¿y ustedes quieren quitármelo? Imperdonable

Terminando de hablar, les rompió a ambos el cuello y tiró sus cuerpos inertes a ambos lados de la puerta. Dio otro paso y atravesó la puerta, que se hizo añicos sin que el hiciera esfuerzo. Vio a Rin a media estancia, de pie con mucho esfuerzo y luchando por huir de él lo más rápido posible pero su pierna no ayudaba demasiado. Toma se acercó a ella con calma y sonriendo como si se conociera de toda la vida; el color rojizo de sus ojos desapareció dando paso a una tonalidad ámbar y su voz dejó de ser colérica, para adquirir un tono aterciopelado.

—Disculpa la mordida. Realmente no pude contenerme. Oh, no temas. Vine aquí para llevarte a mi casa. Si eres una niña buena, no me comeré tu corazón. Al menos no ahora. ¿Quieres huir? — se acercó más a ella hasta casi tocarla. Rin movió el brazo hacia el borde dela ventana y uso el bisturí que tomó del instrumental de la doctora para encajarlo en el cuello del chico. Se quedó pálida, cuando Toma lo sacó como si nada y lo echó al suelo. Y siguió hablado con el mismo tono, pero sus ojos volvieron a su tono carmesí y sonrió de lado—…Una de tus piernas está mal… y es una herida que ningún humano puede curar… y si la otra está igual no podrás ni estar de pie y necesitarás de mí en todo momento. ¡Claro que lo haría! Eres mi sacrificio después de todo… mi humana. Oh, no me veas así no quiero que me odies por esto, solo quiero hacer que entiendas tu posición…

Sabiendo que no funcionaria, empezó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Toma se mostró emocionada.

—Bien, juguemos. — Rin se puso en guardia cuando el chico se acercó a ella, pero no fue capaz ni de respirar cuando de un movimiento, Toma le rompió la pierna sin venda a la altura de la tibia.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie siguió recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela al lado de Sherry, buscando a Felicita y a Sumire. Fueron a la enfermería por Rin sin encontrarla. Solo vieron la puerta hecha añicos. Bonnie tuvo un mal presentimiento que no alcanzó a expresar, sus pies se volvieron de plomo al momento que una voz, un quejido leve llegó a su mente. Fue el recuerdo de la voz que escucho en el cementerio la hizo temblar. Esa sensación de disgusto que le causó el bufido siniestro; ahora lo escuchaba de nuevo y sherry había desaparecido de su lado. —Grrrrrrr — volvió a escuchar, esta vez, más cerca. Temiendo lo peor, y fingiendo el valor que no tenía, avanzó hasta el lugar dónde provenía el sonido, pero algo la detuvo. Otra voz, esta vez más clara.

—No vengas. Es peligroso. Huye —Bonnie dio un salto: la voz era cálida y autoritaria al mismo tiempo. Sintió nostalgia y en un golpe de adrenalina dio la vuelta en sus propios pies y echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iba en un principio.

Pero…

Un ser le detuvo el paso.

Al primero que vio fue a Ukyo, y le causo escalofríos. Profirió un grito de terror al reconocer el rostro de Felicita en la piedra del libro, junto a él estaba Toma, cargando en el brazo derecho a Rin inconsciente.

—Te dije que vendría sola — murmuró el rubio

—Nos evitó perder el tiempo en este mundo podrido. Anda, llévatela. Yo no puedo, es inmune a mi magia. Justo ahora estoy hechizándola y mírala, sigue con esa expresión de pánico. Cárgala tú —Toma negó con la cabeza.

—Me niego. Que se la lleve Kent. El amuleto que trae, es para él.

Toma se acercó a ella y le arrebató el dije de su pecho. Casi al instante, se escuchó un sonido similar al producido al arrastrar algo pesado contra suelo, y una respiración pesada. Apenas volteó, Kent la tomó de la misma forma que a un saco y empezó a caminar detrás de Ukyo y Toma.

— ¿Qué hay de los invocadores restantes? — mencionó el hechicero.

— Con tres humanos son suficientes. — Respondió Toma— No quiero pasar un minuto más en este sitio.

Bonnie gritaba, pateaba y hacia ademanes tratando de zafarse, pero por más golpes que atinaba a Kent era como golpear una pared, y éste parecía no inmutarse. No tenía idea a donde las llevaban, ni que harían con ellas, las lágrimas de frustración se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, al poco tiempo todas sus mejillas estaban húmedas. Felicita y Rin arreglaban –cada una a su modo- los problemas que se presentaran: si una no podía la otra lo hacía. Y ahora, ellas estaban en aprietos. Le tocaba a Bonnie salvarlas, y no era más que un bulto colgando de la espalda de un ser apenas humano.

Aunque, había una esperanza, quien las metió en ese lio, y la única que podía sacarlas: Sherry. Hace poco había dicho Tenemos que encontrar a Felicita y a Sumire y salir de aquí las cinco Y ya era demasiado tarde, al menos para ellas tres.

Cinco invocadoras, Sherry, Sumire, Rin, Felicita y ella… rogó porque Sumire y Sherry estuvieran bien, y si acaso no podían ayudarlas, que al menos tuviera una buena vida y que jamás las olvidaran. Que al menos, cada fin de Octubre llevaran un ramo de flores y las colocaran fuera del aula de biología, el último lugar donde estuvieron con vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Felicita escuchaba los gritos y sollozos de su amiga, y por primera vez no fue capaz de detenerlo que le hacía daño, ni de consolarla. Solo era un objeto decorativo en la tapa de un libro de un ser mítico; se arrepintió por no escuchar a Sherry, o tal vez por escucharla era que estaban en una situación de vida o muerte.

Vio como todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y supo que Ukyo había guardado el libro en su túnica. El ambiente se volvió silencioso unos momentos, hasta que Toma volvió a hablar,

—Oye Kent, ¿Podrías callar a tu saco? Sus gritos me aturden

—Si no fuera inmune a mi magia ya tuviera tiempo callada —concordó Ukyo

Felicita quiso salir del hechizo, _Si se atrevían aponerle una mano a Bonnie…_

— ¡Gaahhh! — protestó Kent, en un tono más profundo y amenazador.

Bonnie se calló un momento, Felicita creyó lo peor, pero empezó a gritar de nuevo y supo que estaba bien. Un olor a humedad empezó a llenar el ambiente; los seres llegaron a la mansión. Ukyo deshizo el hechizo y Felicita volvió a ser humana y caminaba detrás de Ukyo, aunque en estado catatónico. Shin los esperaba sentado en el barandal de las escaleras principales. Y de un salto ágil se puso delante de ellos examinando a las chicas. La mirada perdida de Felicita, lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Si sigues usando magia en ella la volverás inútil. Suéltala ya.

—Me niego — respondió el hechicero alzando un poco la voz. — deja de darme ordenes como si fueras mi maestro, pequeño diablillo.

— ¿¡A quién le dices pequeño diablillo!? Tú, brujo de poca monta

—Grrrrr

—Kent tiene razón, dejen sus peleas o nos arruinarán la cena — interpuso Toma.

Shin puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta.

— ¡Orion! ¿Dónde se metió? Ah, ahí está. Llévatelas y prepara sus cuerpos para la celebración.

El aludido salió detrás de una estatua de grifo y se enfrentó a los chicos saludándolos con una reverencia. Hizo levitar a las chicas más de un metro del suelo para llevarlas fácilmente al segundo piso. Ukyo no mostró emoción alguna al dejar ir a Felicita, pero Kent se mostró reacio a soltarla en un principio y cuando por fin lo hizo, Toma lo agarró de los hombros y lo llevó a la estancia.

Orion las llevó hasta una habitación que hacía años nadie la abría. Estaba llena de joyas y ropa de varias generaciones de moda.

Bonnie se había cansado de intentar escapar, y ya no tenía fuerza ni de levantar la cabeza. Orion le dio la esperanza de que no fuera tan terrorífico como los otros y si no era posible evitarles la muerte, al menos le diera respuestas.

Mientras el pequeño ser flotante buscaba la ropa adecuada en uno de los dos grandes roperos, Bonnie buscó la pregunta más importante— ¿Qué es esto? — salió de sus labios.

—Son las invitadas de honor en una cena — Orion le respondió aun metido entre la ropa.

— ¿Nos… van a matar? —Bonnie no pudo evitar que su voz temblara al final de la oración, ni que al instante comenzara a llorar de nuevo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara sin reparar en el dolor que esa acción le causó.

Orion volvió junto a ella y la miro con algo parecido a la compasión. Sacó una botella de color verde y se la ofreció — Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor y aliviara tus dolores. Perdón, no puedo ayudar. Por favor no los hagan esperar.

—¿Esperar para qué? ¿Para qué nos asesinen? —Orion bajó la mirada; Bonnie se sintió mal por hablarle de mala manera. Bajó su tono de voz, y se dirigió a él nuevamente —¿Cómo puedes vivir aquí? Son todos unos monstruos… — farfulló entre sollozos y agarró la botella. Orion levantó su cabeza facilitándole el trabajo.

—Yo también soy un monstruo. — Orion se sentó frente a ella, levitando a unos cuarenta centímetros de ella. Miró al techo con aire nostálgico, y suspiró — Hace unos años, perdí a alguien especial y todos mis buenos pensamientos se fueron con ella. Éste es el único lugar donde me recibieron, y me dieron de cierta forma un propósito. — miro de nuevo hacia la cama y soltó un grito de pánico al ver la pierna rota de Rin, y la otra ya sin venda, con la mordida al descubierto. Dio un brinco y sacó un frasco de un mueble deshecho debajo de la cama, vaciando su contenido sobre la herida.

Bonnie se levantó de medio cuerpo y vio horrorizada y sorprendida, como el hueso se reparaba, luego el musculo y al final la piel: todo quedó sin una sola marca.

— ¿No curarás su otra pierna?

—Es una mordida de hombre lobo, no es algo que sane con mi magia. Lo siento.

— ¿No sanará?

Orion alzó los hombros sin saber que responderle; en todo lo que llevaba siendo el mayordomo de la mansión, Toma solo mordía a Kent o a Shin en plan de juego, pero ellos no eran humanos y jamás pasaba a mayores.

Felicita que abrió los ojos lentamente, como si se despertara de un dulce sueño… pero lo que vivía era todo lo contrario a eso. Orion la ayudó a incorporarse y le dio una taza pequeña color blanco con incrustaciones de oro en forma de cadenas alrededor de la base, con lo mismo que bebió Bonnie. Orion miraba a Felicita con respeto y nostalgia, a diferencia de la compasión que mostraba con Bonnie, sus ojos delataban el brillo de alguien que espera paciente la llegada de un ser querido, y por fin llega. Nadie habló mientras la recién despertada examinaba todo a su alrededor. Recordó la escuela y los acontecimientos subsecuentes, cayendo en la cuenta de que esa era la realidad, por más que deseara despertar en su cama, a salvo. Sintió a Bonnie abrazarse a ella con fuerza, infundiéndole valor y que pasara lo que pasara, estaban juntas. Bonnie se escondió en su regazo llorando sin parar. Una serie de golpes en la puerta tipo clave, impulsó a Orion a dejar la habitación.

Una vez solas miró a todos lados: solo había una puerta, por donde entraron y una ventana. —Vamos a salir de aquí, por el ventanal. Solo es un piso y abajo hay unos arbustos que detendrán un poco la caída. En cuanto estemos en el piso, salimos corriendo por el patio.— mencionó seria. Bonnie se irguió y miró a donde su amiga señalaba

—Bien… Espera, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es un presentimiento. —Felicita se volteó con Rin — ¡Qué le pasó!

—Orion dijo que es una mordida de hombre loco y que no podía curarla. — Bonnie inspeccionó el ventanal; las cortinas estaban mohosas y pesadas pero logró hacerlas de lado y mirar hacia abajo. Un enorme acantilado estaba en lugar de los arbustos. —Fel… creo que tus presentimientos están mal.

—Imposible. Yo recuerdo esto, debe de haber una salida… —Felicita se mordió el labio, recordó vagamente una plática sobre Toma, y lo que pasaba si mordía a los humanos. Su mente y sus recuerdos eran confusos. Pero con la seguridad de que todos eran reales, hasta ese momento. Dio vueltas por toda la habitación intentando acomodar las imágenes que aparecían en su mente como flases rápidos; la estancia era la misma, las escaleras y las cortinas de terciopelo azul naval. Cada adorno le parecía extrañamente familiar.

Orion suspiró y con una reverencia previa, l habló.

—Hay una manera de salir de aquí. Y usted es la única que la sabe. Usted sabe todos los secretos de esta casa

—Lo sé. Lo he leído

Orion negó con la cabeza

—Usted vivió aquí… hace casi cien años


	8. Chapter 8

Ikki y Toma las escuchaban a través de los muros, tres habitaciones a la derecha. Shin estaba en la misma habitación, y con el ceño fruncido daba a notar su incomodidad ya que él, a diferencia del licántropo o el vampiro, no tenía un súper oído y era molesto estar en la misma habitación con dos estatuas que apenas movían unos milímetros los ojos cada tanto. Ikki se encogió levemente al escuchar las palabras de Orion, revelándole a la humana que les era posible escapar.

—¿Eso puede ser un problema, no? — admitió Shin, una vez Toma lo puso al tanto. — Ahora solo pensarán en escapar, y con ese maldito duende de su lado…

—No hay de qué preocuparse amigos míos — explicó Ikki con aire tranquilo. — La Luna pronto estará sobre nosotros y comenzará el ritual. No hay forma en que recuerde nada, el hechizo que usó Ukyo para que olvidara su pasado es muy fuerte. La pobre necesitaría meses para derrumbar el muro que liberaría sus recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas. Y aun si lo hace en tiempo record, no comprenderá las imágenes que su cerebro restaurará.

—Nunca entendí eso de las reencarnaciones — Toma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Porque tu memoria es a corto plazo — Shin esperó alguna reacción violenta en el rubio, pero no ocurrió así. Toma era bastante bueno en ignorar sus comentarios groseros.

—Es cosa de Ukyo y su extraña forma de demostrar amor. — Toma y Shin se mostraron interesados en el tema: el primero, había olvidado el significado de esa palabra y Shin, jamás lo había conocido. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, atentos a las palabras del mayor — Hizo todo lo posible porque no sucumbiera al paso del tiempo y la encerró en una especia de bucle que la hace regresar a la vida una y otra vez, con el mismo cuerpo y la misma cara.

—Si es su amada, ¿porque está tan frio con ella? La trata como si no hubiera más que odio hacia su existencia. — evidenció el licántropo.

—No es odio, es resentimiento y un poco de ansia. Ella juró esperarlo en cada una de sus vidas, hasta que el la encontrara en cualquier lugar que naciera. Pero algo pasó, y tiene muchas vidas que no recuerda su pacto, ni a él. Ni una vez ha mencionado su nombre bajo el encanto de la luna y si no hubiera sido por la invocadora que rompió el sello de la mansión, había pasado otra vida sin tener contacto con él. Ukyo cree, que ella deseó no conocerlo más, cree que ya no lo ama y quería borrar todo lo que la relacionara con él. Y por eso la trata de esa manera, porque su deseo de suprimir su amor es demasiado fuerte y ha creado una barrera de odio puro para no verla nunca más con ojos de amor.

—¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Ukyo te lo dijo, o la Luna?

—Después que Felicita muriera la primera vez luego de hacer el hechizo que la regresaría, estuve a su lado, esperando su renacer. Formamos un lazo de cierta amistad, lo más ato que se puede entre nuestras castas. Eso fue antes claro de que ese idiota nos encerrara.

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!

—Toma, cálmate. Estas llenando de saliva la estancia. — refunfuñó Shin. Se quedaron en silencio luego de ver a Ikki perderse en sus recuerdos con una sonrisa nostálgica y la mirada perdida por la ventana del lugar, aun cubierta por una cortina pesada y vieja. En quince segundos que les pareció una eternidad, el vampiro volvió a hablar.

—Toma, la chica que mordiste no despierta — señalo con voz amenazante — estás seguro que solo fue una mordida?

—Muy seguro

Ikki lo miró con detalle esperando una reacción de nerviosismo que lo delatara y le daría su castigo por tratar mal a las bayaderas y por mentirle, pero el ojos miel seguía sin titubear. —Bien, pero tenemos que adelantarnos a cualquier imprevisto. No quiero que la cena se cancele por una humana muerta. Shin, ve a la Tierra por una sustituta.

Toma sonrió y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho; una costumbre que había aprendido de los humanos, en su breve paso por la Tierra. —Va a despertar en poco tiempo. No es necesaria otra bayadera.

—Aunque así sea, ya te dije que tenemos que adelantarnos a…

—Ella estará bien — repitió el rubio.

Un quejido preveniente de la habitación de las humanas los alertó; tal y como Toma lo afirmó, Rin despertó con dificultad, pero estaba viva. Ya no era necesaria otra humana.


	9. Chapter 9

En la habitación donde Rin despertó, enseguida la atosigaron los gimoteos de Bonnie, feliz porque por fin había despertado, y triste por el cruel destino que les aguardaba. Felicita le lanzo una mirada de alivio y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama. Rin se irguió sola y se mordió la lengua para no lanzar otro gemido de dolor. —La que casi muere soy yo, y la magdalena chillona es otra — miró a Bonnie con desdén.

—No digas cosas como esa. — la reprendió Felicita.

Rin se volteó de espaldas a ambas. Orion observaba todo de lejos, incapaz de decir algo por temor a empeorar el momento. Bonnie suspiró, acostumbrada a la lengua áspera de Rin.

—Espero que nos recaten pronto. Confío en Sumire y sherry, ellas sabrán encontrarnos.

—¡Por supuesto! Vaya sitio donde pones tus esperanzas. Esas dos no pueden pasar medio minuto sin querer asesinarse, al menos Sherry a Sumire. Trabajar juntas, imposible. Ve resignándote a morir aquí.

Bonnie que ya se había calmado, sollozó más fuerte al escuchar la seguridad en la última frase de Rin.

La Universidad era el cuadro perfecto de un pueblo fantasma: solo las pisadas de Sumire y Sherry retumbaban en los pasillos. La primera buscaba a Felicita ya Bonnie, mientras la segunda rezaba por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para realizar otra invocación, y obligar a Shin a pactar con ella y la lleve a la mansión. Llevaba en la mano el libro donde había visto una imagen algo deteriorada de lo que vivía dentro de la mansión; quedó prendada al instante del joven de cabello claro y mirada dominante. Así ponía el libro: Vampiro la primer criatura no-humana, y también la casta más poderosa.

Volvió a la realidad, entre tanta vuelta y vuelta llegaron al pasillo que daba al gimnasio, y a la enfermería. Une escalofrío le recorrió la columna y sus piernas perdieron fuerza; temió lo peor cuando vio la puerta de la enfermería hecha añicos y sangre en el suelo, formando un camino apenas visible con dirección al oeste. El rastro terminaba varias aulas más adelante, y un charco rojizo le dio las señas claras que en ese lugar se habían detenido y que la herida era bastante grave. Intuyó de inmediato, que la sangre sería de Bonnie. Desesperada de no hallar rastros de sus amigas, se sentó en el suelo con el libro abierto en las piernas; si quería respuestas, debía hacerlas a un experto. Se concentró al máximo para reunir magia en su cuerpo. Dijo las palabras necesarias y uso sus dientes para hacerse una herida en la muñeca y derramar sangre sobre el suelo. Sintió una leve ventisca y una sombra enorme le cubrió los pocos rayos de sol que dejaba pasar la ventana del pasillo.

—Esto no puede ser cierto — escupió Shin cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero respuestas — exigió Sherry: en las invocaciones no se debían mostrar lados débiles, o el espíritu podría aprovecharse y poseerla.

Shin chasqueó la boca.

—¿Quieres saber cuándo será tu muerte?

—No. Lo que quiero es saber la localización exacta de alguien. — Eso llamó la atención del demonio —Son tres chicas, están extraviadas desde hace unas horas, pero atravesaron de seguro algún portal y… bueno. Sin detalles, son Bonnie Felicita y Rin, ¿sabes dónde están?

—Las convertiste en el ejemplo perfecto de los más grandes rumores humanos. Cuando rompiste el sello, no solo liberaste las castas, sino las trajiste directamente a tu mundo. Y esas a las que buscas están a punto de perecer.

—Yo no abrí anda propósito, solo leí unas palabras y, los regalos…

—Sí, los objetos que les diste fueron los que guiaron a los monstruos hasta ellas. Tu mejor que nadie debería saber que cada página de ese libro es verdad. De otra forma, no serias capaz de invocarme así como así.

Sherry pensaba a mil por hora, estaba angustiada por sus amigas pero la imagen del apuesto hombre la invadió.

—Así que ese vampiro, ¿existe? ¿Está vivo?

—Eres una estúpida. El hechizo que puso en el libro funcionó realmente. Mira que humana tan crédula, hacer todo por alguien que ni conoces, incluso entregar a los de tu especie. Y ni siquiera lo pienses. No te atrevas a pedirme que te lleve con ellas. A menos que me des el pago correspondiente. Hasta entonces, no me llames. —Shin desapareció del pasillo. Sherry cerró el libro de golpe. Tenía los ojos cristalinos y una sensación horrible en el pecho. Pero luego, al contrario de lo que su corazón quería, su mente recordó a Ikki… Que hermoso nombre. Quería verlo de frente, entregarle todo lo que él quisiera. Su vida, su alma, su existencia. Todo lo que ese hermoso ser le pidiera. Con esos ojos que poseía, la podría obligar a entregarle el tesoro más preciado de la humanidad con un solo chasquido de dedos. Y ahora que sabía que su existencia estaba aún solo paso, probablemente en el mismo lugar que sus amigas, mataría a dos pájaros con la misma piedra.

Escuchó voces en el pasillo y echó a correr en dirección contraria al reconocer la voz de su madre. Paso por su mente la idea de ofrecérsela a Shin como sacrificio, pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Siguió en su loca carrera hasta casi chocar de frente con Sumire, y fue cuando la solución le pegó en la cara con fuerza: una vieja fea y arrugada no daría el mismo efecto que una chica joven y hermosa. La jaló del brazo hasta que entraron al salón y cerró la puerta haciéndole señas que guardara silencio. Las voces en el pasillo iban cada vez más cerca, sherry temió que las encontraran pero no fue así. Cuando el pasillo s quedo en silencio, pudo soltar la respiración en un bufido sonoro.

—No las encontré por ningún lado, pero escuché que paso algo en la enfermería. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de eso? — la interrogo Sumir cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo distancia entre ambas. Tal y como Rin dijo, entre ellas dos no podía existir un buen tono amistoso.

—No las encontrarás. Al menos no aquí. — la voz de Sherry terminó como un susurro, Sumire tuvo que aguzar el oído para entender. —Alguien se las llevó. Pero tranquila, podemos ir por ellas. ¿Tienes el diario? — Sumire lo sacó de su bolsa y se lo dio a Sherry evitando no explotar y decirle varias cosas por la tranquilidad con la que le había dicho que sus amigas estaban secuestradas. — ya sé que piensas que todo es mi culpa, es por eso que nuestro deber es rescatarlas, yo para redimir mis culpas y tú porque Felicita y Bonnie son las que más necesitan ayuda. Es cierto que se llevaron a las tres, pero Rin es la que más probabilidades tiene de salir ilesa. Por ella no me preocupo.

—Todo es tu culpa. Si no hicieras tantas tonterías y te portaras de acuerdo a tu edad, ellas estarían bien.

Sumire empezó a sermonearla pero Sherry analizaba la situación: debía hacer la invocación, ofrecer a Sumire como pago para Shin y llegar a la Mansión. Dejar salir a las chicas y ella quedarse con Ikki toda la eternidad. El problema era, ¿Cómo convencerla? Un alma que es sacrificada la fuerza no es ni la mitad de valiosa que aquella que se ofrece por sí misma.

—¿Crees en los demonios? — se aventuró a preguntar.

—Son la gente mala como tú — Sumire la miró con precaución; jamás imaginó que Sherry duraría más de dos minutos callada, y ya tenía cerca de cinco. No tenía idea de lo que maquinaba.

—Escucha con atención. Encontré sangre en el pasillo, Bonnie está herida y cuanto más rápido lleguemos con ella, mas rápido la ayudaremos.

—Pero Felicita y Rin están con ella, debieron cuidarla.

—No sé cómo se las llevaron, pero el lugar está inundado de magia. Las hechizaron, a una o a todas. Es seguro que las tienen inconscientes y no pueden actuar a voluntad.

Sumire se quedó callada asimilando todo: si Bonnie estaba herida y las otras eran incapaces de ayudarle… no quiso seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente, tomo una decisión. —Bien. Dime que hacemos. Te ayudaré en lo que sea.

— ¿Enserio en lo que sea?

—Sí, lo que sea con tal de salvarlas.


	10. Chapter 10

Orion se dirigió a Felicita nuevamente.

—Es cierto que para volver a sellar la puerta es necesario un mago y debe hacerse desde afuera, pero lo principal es que ustedes salgan de auqui. Y no necesitamos a nadie del exterior, basta con que usted mi Señora, traiga a su mente lo detalles de esta mansión y como salir de ella.

—Pero, es absurdo lo que dices —Felicita consolaba a Bonnie, mientras no le restaba importancia a lo dicho por Orion. No quiso hacer énfasis en ello para no alterar a Bonnie. Con el pretexto de calmarla, la llevo a su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Cerró los ojos evocando las imágenes que le llegaban en flashes de lo que según Orion eran recuerdos de su vida antigua.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la imagen del pórtico de la mansión con macetones blancos llenos de orquídeas moradas y rojas. Un cachorro color miel la recibió con alegría dando tumbos alrededor de sus pies. Se dio cuenta que iba descalza y que el pasto verde le hacía cosquillas. Fue directo a la puerta cuando un mayordomo alto y elegante le dio los buenos días con una reverencia. El cachorro se quedó en el marco de la puerta y Felicita llegó hasta el recibidor. Una figura vestida exquisitamente le daba la espalda. Tuvo un sentimiento de nostalgia y ansiedad a la vez.

Orion aguardaba en silencio mientras Felicita se concentraba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo rogó al ser divino que el tiempo pasara lento y pudiera encontrar en su mente la ruta de escape antes de que Ikki las llamara al comedor. Se acercó a Rin al verla mordiéndose fuertemente el labio

—¿Duele? — la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó con la cabeza pero su cuerpo estaba tenso y su mirada era tan transparente que Orion sintió su sufrimiento. Buscó bajo la cama otra botella para calmarle el dolor. Supo que la chica no la aceptaría y se limitó a ponerla a su alcance sobre la cama mientras él buscaba la ropa para alistarlas. Si la hora llegaba, y seguían con pantalones seria catastrófico.

Felicita seguía concentrada y no le era permitido usar sus poderes en ella así que tenía que esperar a que ella misma se vistiera. Cuando Felicita dejó de abrazar a Bonnie, le cambio el pantalón por un vestido color rosa pálido con un faldón bastante amplio, zapatos color dorado y le arregló el pelo en un moño alto. En ningún momento dejó de gimotear y Orion le secó con los dedos sus lágrimas, a lo que Bonnie respondió con una sonrisa melancólica. Volteó con Rin y vio la poción intacta. Suspiró pero no le dijo nada. Eligió para ella un vestido color vino con detalles en plata. Dejó su cabello suelto y eligió zapatos sin tacones, pensando que le seria difícil caminar con la pierna en mal estado. Felicita abrió los ojos complacida, tenía el modo de escapar. Pero la puerta se abrió antes que pudiera decirles las buenas nuevas.

Toma entró sigiloso, las chicas se pusieron a la defensiva. En especial Rin, que se veía que quería asesinarlo. Orion le hizo una reverencia y se alejó de las chicas.

—Llegó la hora — anunció con voz repentinamente seria.

Felicita le agarró la mano a Bonnie con gesto protector al verla temblar.

 _Iban a morir. En ese lugar. En ese momento_

Toma sonrió como afirmando sus pensamientos.


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras tanto en la Tierra, Sherry preparaba lo necesario para invocar nuevamente a Shin y entregarle como sacrificio a Sumire y que la llevara a la Mansión: solo faltaba un paso, debía hacer sangrar a Sumire y no tenía ni idea como hacerlo. Pensó en golpearle la nariz pero no podía dañar su cuerpo o el demonio no la aceptaría. Sumire insistió en marcarles a sus amigas con la esperanza que le respondieran y dieran por finalizada esa pesadilla. Al ver a sherry dar vueltas y pronunciar cosas ininteligibles y soltar una que otra maldición, recordó lo que Felicita le había dicho, de su locura y que debían ayudarla. Le siguió el juego solo por no contradecirla, pues temió que le pudiera hacer algo.

Shin observaba como se desarrollaba la escena sentado en el escritorio detrás de Sumire, aconsejándola según sus propios planes para hacerla desconfiar de la invocadora y así realizar un trato bajo sus propias condiciones. Al parecer, funcionaba de maravilla, Sumire creía como cierta cada palabra que Shin puso en su mente y claro, ella no sabía que la estaba manipulando.

 _—_ _¿Confías en ella para que salve a tus amigas?—_ susurró Shin

—Claro que no

 _—_ _¿Y qué harás?_

—Esperar a que la encierren. Luego iré por la policía.

¿Policía? De esos hay muchos en el infierno, y muchos más en la lista de pecadores. Da igual, has sido de gran ayuda de todas formas. Se escucharon voces en el pasillo. Sherry se quedó inmóvil y le hizo señas a Sumire que se quitara o podían verla por la ventanilla de la puerta. Shin casqueó los dedos y la puerta se abrió de par en par. ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

La madre de Sherry, el director de la Universidad, el prefecto y dos hombres con filipinas blancas se quedaron viendo a Sumire. Ella se hizo a un lado haciéndoles una seña de donde estaba Sherry. La chica echó a correr al fondo del salón para salir por la puerta que conectaba con el salón contiguo. Shin volvió a chasquear los dedos y el pestillo se atascó, arruinando la huida. Dio media vuelta pero los hombres de blanco iban por ella. Con un golpe de adrenalina, o su poder tal vez, sujeto una de las bancas y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas. Los hombres apenas se quitaron. Sumire se espantó al verla iracunda, con los ojos desorbitados, la cara rojísima y los labios morados. Todo eso era obra de Shin pero todos los presentes lo veían autentico. La madre de Sherry temblaba y como pudo se sujetó de la pared para no caer de rodillas, mientras soportaba el llanto. Por fin la agarraron, pero la chica se movía como si estuviera poseída. El director y el prefecto tuvieron que ayudar a inmovilizarla para que le administraran un calmante de acción rápida. Sumire evitó ver como sacaban a su compañera en brazos e inerte.

—No te preocupes, ella estará bien — la calmó el director. Sumire asintió levemente y los vio partir. La madre de sherry fue la última en perderse de vista, aun del hombro del prefecto que evitaba que se desvaneciera.

Suspiró aliviada y conmocionada a la vez. El ambiente se volvió pesado de repente y sin quererlo, se sintió realmente mal por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su conciencia fue muy dura y le gritaba cosas como traidora y mala amiga. Esa misma voz que le decía que Sherry no estaba loca, que sus amigas s eran víctimas de fuerzas sobrenaturales poco a poco fue mermando conforme la voz de Shin aumentaba, susurrándole cosas monstruosas sobre una de sus compañeras y conocidas de hace años. Se obligó a aceptar que llamar a la madre de Sherry había sido lo correcto, cuando una carcajada masculina retumbó en su oído, seguida de una voz tranquila y amenazadora.

Cuando Sherry ya no le estorbaría, Shin se hizo visible. Seguía sobre el escritorio, con las piernas dobladas y el mentón apoyado en su mano izquierda. Su cola puntiaguda jugueteaba detrás de su espalda. —A ti no te interesa esa bruja — afirmó con burla. Sumire abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y aunque su boca se movió queriendo gritar ningún sonido produjo.

¡Sherry no estaba loca! Todo lo que me dijo fue cierto, ¿que hice? Su mente trabajaba a mil, pero su cuerpo se quedó sin funcionar, sentir sus rodillas temblando era lo que le recordaba que seguía ahí de pie, con un chico aterrador frente a sus ojos, viéndola fijamente con una expresión burlona y enojada a la vez

—Esto es…

—Imposible — completó el demonio impaciente. Suspiró con pesar y bajó de la mesa con una gil salto. Sumire no pudo no retroceder — Vaya que humana tan tonta. Y aburrida. Y creer que tenía esperanza que fueras como tus amigas. Una de ellas le pegó a Kent incontables veces, y la otra acuchilló a Toma. ¿Y tú? Solo dices cosas aburridas y pones car de presa justo en las redes del cazador. — Shin se mostró desilusionado. Se movió hacia ella con la firme intención de desaparecerla del mapa, ya no tenía ni ganas de hacer contratos con alguien tan maleable como ella. Dio un paso más y de repente, se quedó sorprendido. La cara de Sumire cambio al escuchar de sus amigas. Enderezó el cuerpo y le lanzó una mirada de odio puro.

—Tú sabes dónde están. Llévame con ellas. — su voz fue firme, clara, atemorizante, sin un ápice de duda o temor. Aunque por dentro quería salir corriendo supo que era la única que podía ayudar a las chicas. Por su culpa Sherry estaba encerrada en quien sabe donde. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado sus palabras…

—Niña idiota. ¿Con quién crees que hablas?

—No tengo idea — tajó Sumire — pero si sabes dónde están mis amigas, me interesa que hables. — Shin intensificó el poder de su mirada y dio un paso hacia ella. El libro de Sherry cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco, sobresaltando a la humana. Shin aprovechó la distracción y puso en marcha su plan, el que creyó desechar momentos antes. Esa humana había ganado puntos en su ranking por lo que le interesaba pactar por su alma. —Solo llévame con ellas, te lo ruego.

—Solo dos cosas más, — acotó Shin, feliz porque había mucho tiempo que nadie pactaba con él. Esa chica realmente lo sorprendió, y tenía buen material para convertirla en lo que quisiera. Ese carácter, era un tesoro. — ¿No importa lo que yo pida, tú lo que quieres es ir con ellas? — Sumire asintió — ¿Y no importa lo que pase contigo? — La chica negó —Bien, hagamos un trato.

—¿Trato?

Shin desesperado evitó hacerle daño y uso su poca paciencia para responderle

—Hiciste tu petición. Ahora escucharas lo que yo quiero a cambio, —Sumire sintió en silencio y aun a la defensiva — Pero antes, quiero que cierres los ojos.

La chica dudó, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ese chico destilaba peligro. Pero recordó a Sherry, si no l ¡o hubiera hecho no estaría en esa situación. Solo Sherry podía encontrar otra solución, pero ella no era Sherry y no veía que otra cosa hacer. Cerró los ojos como Shin le pidió y rogó porque todo saliera bien.

Shin sonrió de lado y con un susurro tenebroso, pronuncio —Quiero tu alma — la tomó por los hombros haciéndola retroceder hasta que su espalda dio con la fría pared. Solo entonces pegó sus labios a los de la chica moviéndolos con frenesí y buscando abrirse paso hacia su boca, Sumire obedecía una voz interna exigiéndole seguir el ritmo, pero era imposible. El ansia de Shin era incontenible. Por su mente había escenas confusas y poco nítidas: gente corriendo en todas direcciones, a la merced de unos encapuchados con guantes blancos; Niños llorando y gritando en un lugar lleno de fuego, y por último, se vio a si misma atrapada entre sombras con forma humana pero sin rostro.

Shin ya no la agarraba de los hombros, dejo una de sus manos recorrer la delicada figura hasta su muslo y apretarlo con fuerza, sin que Sumire reparara en ello. Cuando por fin la dejó, estaba en una especie de trance y miraba al vacío. — ¿Vas a cumplir mi petición? — pidió ella con calma. Shin tuvo la necesidad de decirle que todo estaba bien, pero se contuvo.

—Lo hare. Pero antes debo preguntar, ¿Hay algo que quieras volver a ver de este lugar? — Sumire volteo a su alrededor, reconocía el lugar pero no como su escuela. Como si solo lo hubiera visto en alguna foto en cualquier revista. Negó dos veces, Shin sonrió. — Es perfecto. Porque no volverás nunca.


	12. Chapter 12

La mansión se engalanaba de nuevo en más de un siglo. Las cinco castas estaban nerviosas por que la Luna alcanzara su punto mal alto en el cielo nocturno. Ikki no tenía mayor complicación para vestirse adecuadamente, toda su ropa era pieza de colección: fina y exquisita. Eligio un conjunto color negro con corbata azul y su sempiterno collar de plata grabada con las iniciales de su raza; quien creyera que ese metal servía para ahuyentar vampiros, estaba equivocado. La casta de Ikki se sentía atraído por el brillo de cualquier cosa metálica: si quieres que un vampiro te aceche, recuerda usar joyas de plata. Sonrió al espejo tallado frente a él, su reflejo fue lacónico, vacío, pero imponente de todas formas. Apenas dio un paso para ir a las bayaderas, su ama de llaves Lin hablo del otro lado de la puerta.

—La cena y los preparativos están listos, pero hay un problema señor.

—Los problemas no están contemplados, querida. Arréglalo.

—Pero mi señor, Es Mine-sama quien ha llegado. Y está en el patio, bastante alterada por las esencias de las bayaderas.

La puerta se abrió de repente, Ikki dejo de lado su máscara fría y se mostró confundido. Había huecos en el hechizo que los mantenía presos y solo Mine, una hibrido de Banshee y Bruja, los atravesaba con facilidad. Bien podía deshacer el hechizo a cambio de que Ikki la hiciera su reina vampiro. Estaba enamorada y obsesionada, pero él jamás la quiso a su lado. Supo de inmediato que si Mine veía a las chicas, podía matarlas.

—Llévalas a las mazmorras por los pasadizos de madera. Mine no podrá localizarlas así tire abajo la mansión.

—Pero señor, es un horrible lugar para ellas.

—Horrible y seguro. Hazlo ya

Lin se desvaneció de su presencia. Ikki llegó en un segundo al pórtico: vio a la Banshee de cara al suelo y soltando aullidos desgarradores. Cuando fue consciente de su presencia sus ojos iracundos y rojizos se volvieron de un lila tranquilo y anhelante.

—¿Qué hicieron Toma, Ukyo y Kent? ¿Se cayeron al lago?… _huele extraño._

—No hicieron nada diferente. Eres tú la que ha perdido cualidades.

—Si tuviera tu sangre en mi cuerpo, mis habilidades estarían al máximo — respondió ella pegándose al cuerpo inmóvil de Ikki con algo más que cariño e intento alcanzar su cuello pero el chico, mayor que ella por varias cabezas quedó fuera de su alcance con un movimiento rápido. —¡Oh vamos, una sola mordida! Si no quieres hacerlo, seré yo quien se entregue…

—No quiero nada de ti Mine, entiéndelo.

—¡ _Ikki-kuuuun_! — chilló la Banshee. Incluso para ser un vampiro, la voz de Mine era dolorosa. Escapó una vez mas de sus ataques y puso de distancia cinco metros.

—¿A qué vienes precisamente hoy

—Te dije que vendría en alguna Luna Llena, y aquí estoy. — se escuchó un jadeo de Toma. Mine alertó sus sentido directo a la mansión pero Ikki llego a su lado y la tomo del hombro distrayéndola de su posible ataque. —Quiero que quede en claro una cosa — soltó Mine, observando con detalle la mano del vampiro en su menudo cuerpo — Si encuentro a alguien en el territorio de mi amado, lo destruiré. Si cualquier ser se atreve a robarme tu atención, desaparecerá de este lugar tan rápido que no le dará tiempo de lamentarse. ¿Has entendido?

Ikki asintió con mirada fría; más que nunca debía hacer algo por deshacerse de la chica. La invito a dar un paseo a lo que Mine no se negó. A paso casi humano, fueron a la explanada que solía usar Toma para juguetear y se extrañó que no saliera a recibirla con su usual energía. Intentó escuchar su rápida respiración dentro de la mansión, ni los toscos y lentos movimientos de Kent. Ikki intentaba distraerla sin caer en obviedades y que no se percatara de la usencia del licántropo, o de que Shin no estaba ahí para molestarla para que le vendiera su desgastada y sucia alma; Ikki sacó el tema de su vida pasada como pareja para que dejara atrás sus sospechas, si es que tenía alguna. Y al parecer funcionaba hasta que un ruido los sobresaltó: Mine se quedó inmóvil al escuchar tres pares de pisadas y los arañazos de un can.

Dentro, las chicas escaparon cuando Lin las llevaba a las mazmorras: los pasillos eran bastante estrechos y Toma corrió tras ellas, pero cometió la imprudencia de convertirse en licántropo y el espacio le hacía dar tumbos por todos lados alentando su persecución. El ambiente se llenó de un delicioso aroma a sangre fresca saliendo de la pierna de Rin.

Mine dio un respingo y torció la boca dejando escapar un alarido que le helaría la sangre al más fuerte. De un brinco atravesó la ventana de la mansión y llego al salón, el lugar donde sucedía lo relevante: Bonnie estaba atrapada en una burbuja que Orion creó gritando y chillando que la dejaran libre y atenta a sus amigas en peligro. Al frente de la chimenea fría y oscura Felicita y Rin recargadas en la pared mientras Toma las acechaba como ratones. Esperaba un solo movimiento brusco y atacaría.

Ikki volteó a ver a Mine esperando que iniciara todo un revuelo por la presencia de las chicas; debía detenerla a cualquier costo si se salía de control. Ikki le ordenó a Orion que disminuyera el tamaño de la burbuja a modo de hacerla un ovillo y dejara de parlotear. También le dijo que la alzara al techo para amedrentarla con dejarla caer. Confiaba en que Toma no dejaría escapar a las dos que custodiaba. Dio un paso hacia la Banshee reuniendo fuerza para tumbarla, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto.

— ¿Cómo pudieron…?

—No es lo que crees — le aseguró con voz neutra: Toma ni siquiera se percató del publico y Orion temblaba, igual que lo había hecho Bonnie momentos atrás.

—¿No es lo que creo? ¿¡Que estúpido palabrerío es ese!? ¡ _Mi hermosa Felizzia está aquí y nadie me avisó_! — la voz iracunda de Mine hizo retumbar las paredes; no le quietaba la vista de encima a Felicita y se acercaba a ella con cautela: la chica retrocedió por instinto pero Toma le gruño, deteniendo su avance por completo.

— ¡Toma, no! Déjala ir ¿Es que no la reconoces? Si te gustaba que te hiciera mimos…

El chico la miro sin entender a qué se refería.

— ¿Y tú como la conoces? — intervino Ikki mas que sorprendido.

—Es mi hermana pequeña.

—Tu hermana murió Mine. No es ella.

—¡Claro que es ella, no soy una idiota como para confundirla!

Felicita que no sabía si sentirse aterrada por el licántropo con hocico babeante y ojos rojos o por la Banshee aterradora. Toma dio otro paso hacia ellas, su aliento cálido les daba de lleno.

Ikki sentía que aquello explotaría en cualquier momento, con fuerza mayor a la necesaria sujeto de los brazos a Mine sin importarle que cuando se resistió le dislocara ambos extremidades, ella luchaba por zafarse con la misma fuerza que Ikki la detenía.

Felicita tenía ya un plan de escape. Los recuerdos de esa casa se hacían cada vez más claros y si todo seguía igual que en sus memorias, había una salida atrás de donde estaba parado Orion. Solo necesitaba que alguien e hiciera cargo del enorme can.

—Rin, haz que se vaya

—¿Qué?

—Al perro. Muévelo.

—No es un bulterrier, no responde a coquetas —Rin recordó su pequeño enfrentamiento en la enfermería de la Universidad, como había perdido tan lamentablemente y ahora tenía una enorme herida en la pierna que escocia cada vez más. No deseaba otra y Felicita insistía mas.

—¡Hazlo! Sé que te obedecerá

—Muévete… — dijo con una vocecita nada propia en ella. Felicita se desesperó y casi la golpea para hacerla enfadar pero en el momento que levanto el brazo Toma le gruño con esa mirada que decía " _tócala y no verás un nuevo amanecer"_ eso le confirmo que el licántropo le obedecería. Rin pareció notarlo también, con todo el odio que había guardado hasta ese momento y el dolor en la pierna fue un aliciente para empezar a sacar su verdadero carácter mandón y obligar a Toma a retroceder.

El licántropo y todos los presentes miraron impactados como Rin continuaba diciendo maldiciones y amenazas si el _perro idiota nauseabundo nacido de los pantanos más oscuros del infierno_ no las dejaba en paz.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y sus ojos volvieron a ser color miel, pero no dejo su forma lobuna.

—Y te ordeno que dejes de ser un apestoso perro! — dijo por fin. Respiraba agitada y se sentía hasta mareada. Felicita no sabía que podía gritar tanto y para sorpresa de los presentes, Toma obedeció. Volvió a ser el chico alto y rubio pero se mantuvo en cuclillas. Avanzo con la cabeza agachada hasta tocar con la punta de su nariz la mano de Rin que se mantenía hecha puño. Toma restregaba las mejillas en sus nudillos en una muestra total de sumisión.

—Vuelves a ser mi dueña — dijo con voz aterciopelada — perdón por asustarte.

Rin gimió bajito. El ardor en la pierna le recorrió el cuerpo hasta darle migraña. Era como si la cercanía del lobo solo aumentara su sufrimiento. Dio un respingo cuando Toma levanto su vestido hasta las rodillas, no mas allá por temor a descontrolarse.

Una oleada de calor doloroso y luego algo frio y húmedo casi la hacen caer al suelo, Toma lamia las heridas cerrándolas al momento, hueso músculo y piel volvieron a su estado original. Satisfecho con su trabajo miró a su ahora dueña para recibir una caricia de agradecimiento. Acerco la cabeza y el cabello rubio le hizo cosquillas en la mano.

Felicita hecho a correr hasta Orion y con facilidad lo libró de la cadena de fierro alrededor de su cuello.

—Eres libre, no tienes por qué servirlos otro minuto.

—Usted no entiende, debo estar aquí no por ellos sino por mí, para borrar mis pecados

—No cometiste ninguno, Felizzia no murió por tu culpa. Ella quería morir, fue suicidio.


	13. Chapter 13

Mine continuaba retorciéndose para zafarse del agarre de Ikki, éste al verse casi vencido hizo lo que nunca fallaba: la beso con intensidad hasta dejarle rasguños alrededor de sus blanquecinos y fríos labios. Como si fuera un calmante de elefantes, Mine dejo de moverse y comenzó a disfrutar del sabor férreo del urgido y nada amoroso toque.

.

Cuando Shin volvió a la mansión no podía creer lo que veía: Orion ya no estaba, Bonnie, Felicita y Rin a dos pasos de la salida y Toma cuidándolas.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Perro idiota, ¡porque no están en el comedor, la Luna está casi en el cenit!

—No lo hare Shin. Mi Dueña es libre de irse junto a sus amigas

El demonio chasqueo la lengua. Uso ambas manos para descubrirse el abdomen justo donde se marcaba una encrucijada con cinco partes. En la de color amarillo enterró una de sus garras y la mirada de Toma volvió a ser feroz. Llamo a Kent para que hiciera lo mismo con Bonnie, ya que Shin no iba a tocarla.

Shin volvió a gritarle a Orion para que llevara a Felicita al comedor, éste seguía convencido que debía obedecer por mas ilógico que sonara el asunto.

—Por favor no te muevas demasiado no quiero que te hagas daño — Felicita estaba sentada en una silla con respaldo alto color púrpura con decoraciones en carmín. Una cadena de plata se le enredo en el torso imposibilitando su huida. Notó que entre más se movía las cadenas ejercían una mayor presión.

Cuando Toma entró con Rin la sentó en una silla color oro con decoraciones en tono violeta. Igual le puso una cadena que de inmediato se le enredo por la fuerza que ponía.

—Suéltame — le pidió bajito, Toma se sintió hechizado en un segundo y extendió la mano hacia la cadena

—¡Lobo idiota! — Shin llegaba de la mano de Sumire, con mirada perdida y rostro inmóvil. Su ropa hacia sido cambiada por un vestido con azul con joyas blancas, zapatos de cristal perlado y joyas exquisitas. Dos marcas de media luna le atravesaban ambas muñecas —Estabas a punto de soltarla verdad? —la acomodó en la silla contigua a la de Rin la que era color rojo con adornos en color celeste.

—¡Que le hiciste, monstruo! — Felicita chillaba de ira. Sumire parecía nada menos que un vegetal y Shin se regocijaba de ello.

—Nada que no quisiera —respondió el demonio con una sonrisa burlona — casi me deja sordo con tanto " _Mas, si quiero más..."_ cuando estaba moviéndome dentro de ella. —Y lo volvería a hacer con ella, claro cuando esté de mejor humor

Shin se carcajeo con ganas al ver la cara de odio de ambas chicas. Felicita le deseaba el pero dolor y sufrimiento del mundo y luego la muerte. Rin le deseaba una larga vida llena de agonía solo para empezar.

—¿Hiciste un trato? — preguntó Toma ignorando el aura oscura de las bayaderas.

—Me dio su alma a cambio de traerla con sus amigas. Tan ilusa ella y tan tonta que no pudo ser específica.

 _Aunque era obvio que volvería a hacerla suya aunque no tuviera que más darle._

— ¿Y tú imbécil, te aprovechas de ella y la dejas así? ¡Regrésala a su estado normal o vas a lamentarlo! ¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza eres un…! — Felicita se quedó a la mitad de la frase, perdiéndose unos segundos y quedando petrificada al punto que la cadena se aflojo un poco.

 _"_ _Fel, Bonnie ¿dónde están?"_ La voz de Sherry… nunca antes la había escuchado tan dulce. ¡Estaban salvadas!

Corre Sherry, la luna está ahora en el cenit. El sacrificio empezara en breve…


	14. Chapter 14

La Luna estaba en su punto más alto: la celebración donde las Bayaderas entregarían su vida para sus señores, los cinco monstruos de Halloween daría inicio. Kent llevo a Bonnie al comedor dándole el mismo trato que sus amigas, la encadeno a la silla color verde con piedras de amatista.

.

En la gran mesa Ikki ocupaba el lugar privilegiado, a sus costados Shin y Toma y en las orillas Kent y Ukyo. Las bayaderas ocupaban los lugares justo enfrente del monstruo que las había llevado a la Mansión. Entre más se movían más eran apretadas contra sus asientos, aunque y Sumire aún no tenía conciencia para intentar escapar. Sherry maldecía a los presentes por hacerles eso a sus amigas, ella solo quería un Halloween inolvidable pero sin muertes, ni demonios ni vampiros.

Ikki extendió las manos al techo del comedor por donde la luz de la luna violeta se filtraba. Las bayaderas dieron un quejido lastimoso cuando Ukyo cambio el tono del hechizo y empezó a drenarles la energía con más urgencia.

—Hermanos, hoy rendiremos tributo a la poderosa sangre de Nuestro Señor Samhain. Por fin es el día que nos desharemos de este hechizo y saldremos a gobernar la tierra que nos fue arrebatada. Esos hijos de Adán sufrirán por nuestro encierro, derramaremos su sangre y beberemos de ella. Sus almas nos pertenecerán y usaremos sus huesos como adornos —Shin se saboreó, Toma sonrió ladino aullando de puro gusto

—Seremos dioses entre su raza maldita

Felicita le lanzo una mirada de desdén

—¿Lo dudas, humana? Serás a la primera que le saque la sangre y regaré mi piso con tus entrañas.

Ikki la liberó de las cadenas y en dos segundos ya la tenía por el cuello a unos cuarenta centímetros del suelo. Ukyo se levantó impulsado por la parte humana que aun recordaba el amor hacia Felizzia y empezó a maldecir a Ikki. El vampiro apenas sentía algo presionando su espalda, se volteó hacia el mago y le lanzo una mirada colérica.

—¿Vas a matarla tú mismo, por eso me interrumpes? Adelante. Quiero verlo. — la volvió a dejar sobre el suelo. Las piernas de Fel se sentían sin fuerza y cayo sentada tosiendo y tratando de devolver aire a sus pulmones.

El hechizo de Samhain se había dicho, el último paso era…

Ukyo avanzo hacia la chica. Era una orden directa de Ikki y no podía desobedecerla, sus ojos se volvieron de un extraño color purpura.

Ikki quería ver el espectáculo completo. Con un chasquido desapareció las cadenas y Sumire salió del trance.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! — chillo Sherry. Ayudó a levantar a Felicita y las cinco echaron a correr fuera del comedor.

Ikki sonrió triunfante.

—Ahora hermanos míos ¡que comience el juego que quiere ver Samhain! El verdadero espíritu de Halloween.

 _¡Vayan por la sangre de las vírgenes bayaderas, desángrenlas y báñense en la roja y dulce esencia!_


	15. Chapter 15

Cada monstruo salto de su asiento para ir tras las bayaderas. Con magia de Ukyo son trasportadas cada una a una parte distinta de la mansión para ser más fácil su captura y también más interesante.

Sherry logra contactar con la psique de Felicita para su infortunio. Seguía molesta por haberla traicionado, pero no era tiempo para rencores cuando su vida corría peligro. Fue llevada a un largo pasillo con Ukyo malvado tras ella. Le cuenta rápidamente que Ukyo el enamorado y Felizzia están creando otro hechizo para salvarlas y retener a los monstruos. Que fuera paciente.

— ¿Soportar? ¡Debes estar loca!

—¿Que paso la última vez que me llamaron así? — dijo algo cabreada pero intentando controlarse. Felizzia la miro de soslayo unos momentos para luego volverse al hechizo. —Justo ahora yo soy su única oportunidad de sobrevivir deberías tratarme con respeto

—Feli por favor, no la hagas enfadar —Bonnie se incluyó en la conversación gracias a la ayuda de Ukyo, pero perdió la conexión con Felicita. Se despojó de las zapatillas e intentaba escalar por un árbol en el patio trasero. El lento Kent no la alcanzaría.

Felizzia derramaba lágrimas silenciosas mientras veía a Ukyo trabajar.

—¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Kent, Toma, Chin, el mismo Ikki. Todos eran buenos y tenían un corazón cálido. Kent amaba pasar tiempo en el jardín y cuidaba hasta de las plantas silvestres. —olvido su antiguo ser y se esforzaba por aprender a sonreír. —Felizzia rio nostálgica — la primera vez que lo intento nos dio un susto de muerte. Parecía más una contractura facial que una mueca feliz.

—¿Olvidar su antiguo… ser?

—La razón por la que le tiene miedo a la gente, y al fuego. Lo quiso olvidar porque tu calidez toco su corazón, o lo que sea en que tenga en lugar de eso.

Bonnie sentía una extraña fascinación hacia el chico alto, casi inmóvil y lentísimo como caracol llamado Kent. Sabía que esa sensación era incorrecta, pero no podía simplemente detenerse. Kent solo la había llevado a la mansión contra su voluntad y no la lastimo como los otros monstruos a sus amigas. Kent no era bueno, pero si era menos malo que los otros.

—Aghhhh — musitó Kent hacia la rama del árbol donde Bonnie se resguardaba. La chica supuso que le pedía que bajara.

—No puedo. O me harás cosas malas

—Ghhhh — respondió Kent, algo que sonó a un no a oídos de la tierna Bonnie.

—No puedo confiar en ti — no aún

—Ahhhhh — un chillido lastimero sonó a ¿Por qué?

—Por qué obedecerás a ese pálido. Derramar sangre y me matarás…

— Ghhhh — otro no

Kent se alejó del árbol. Busco torpemente en el suelo hasta dar con una planta rosada que Bonnie jamás había visto.

En cuanto la piel hosca de Kent se puso en contacto con los pétalos logro un cambio intenso.

— _No voy a hacerte daño_ — la voz del monstruo sonaba clara y firme, dando peso a su promesa. Bonnie tembló al ori esa voz tan melódica a sus oídos. Si los gruñidos ya le parecían tractivos, sobra decir que tuvo un ablandamiento de piernas. — _Quiero contarte algo, antes que sea demasiado tarde_

Y ya podían aporrear a la tímida y linda Bonnie porque obedeció sin pausa a la petición de Kent aun cuando recordaba que tenía la orden de matarla. Pero quería oír que había detrás de ese cuerpo casi inmóvil y esa voz fantástica.

—¿Por qué decías que antes que fuera tarde?

—Por que pronto nos separaremos. En otra existencia, y si mis pecados son perdonados tal vez pueda encontrarte, mi Pequeña niña de rostro brillante.

Kent y Bonnie compartieron una cálida mirada, una bella sonrisa que les volvió el rostro de bobos enamorados. Bonnie cerró los ojos y se acero a él, viéndolo ahora gracias a la magia del amor de la forma en que realmente quería, un joven atractivo de piel pálida y cabello castaño.

Kent le arrancó el corazón del pecho mientras le seguía sonriendo cálido.

 _"_ _Yo no era como los otros, Ikki, Toma y hasta Shin tenían familia y una vida de humanos antes de convertirse en lo que son ahora. Pero yo no. Yo no nací, no tuve una madre o un padre. Yo fui creado cosido y luego electrocutado para que cobrara vida. Mi Creador era un viejo amable, cálido y sonreía bastante._

 _Era el pueblo y su maldito sacerdote los que irrumpieron nuestra casa. A mi Creador lo mataron de un solo golpe en la nuca. Cayó al suelo sin siquiera cerrar los ojos. Los que no me veían con miedo lo hicieron con asco… me rompieron en las mismas partes en las que mi Creador me había cosido. Y luego el fuego… había animales en nuestra casa y yo escuchaba sus lamentos mientras se quemaban vivos sin poder escapar…"_


	16. Chapter 16

Felizzia se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal con el hechizo cuando escucho decir a Ukyo _Reteno._

—Ese hechizo… ¡Ukyo, que haces! Dijiste que les ayudaríamos y eso no-…

—Perdón — dijo el mago con un deje real de pena en la voz — pero no puedo perderte una vez más. Están condenadas desde que Sherry hizo el hechizo de invocación, unió sus almas a las de los monstruos y ni yo, con el poder del otro Ukyo puedo romper ese lazo. El destino de uno será el del otro. No me digas que no lo sabias.

—Pero es nuestro deber —Felizzia intentaba convencer a Ukyo aunque ella misma se quedaba sin opciones.

—Mi deber es cuidarte y estar una eternidad a tu lado. Nos lo merecemos ¿no lo crees? —Cuando Felizzia intentaba llorar Ukyo fue a su lado y le acarició las mejillas —¿Me amas?

—Más que a mi existencia

—En cualquier mundo nos vamos a encontrar y nos amaremos igual. Ahora tenemos que dejar este sitio, no pertenecemos más a esta vida.

 _Es un suelo demasiado oscuro para las almas que refulgen y se entrelazan. Vamos amor mío, el mundo que os espera esta cubierto de polvo de estrellas, galaxias y constelaciones._

 _Vamos Felizzia, la eternidad nos aguarda_

 _._

Cuando los hermanos volvieron a reunirse llevaban sangre en la ropa y en la cara. Kent se acercó con su habitual lentitud y dejo el corazón aun sangrante sobre el platón de oro frente a él. Shin estaba cubierto totalmente de sangre por que no fue nada cuidadoso cuando abrió el pecho de Sumire y saco seis de sus costillas. Los huesos sonaron cuando los puso sobre el platón.

Ukyo, con la toga ensangrentada, dejo el vientre que le arrancó a Felicita minutos antes.

Toma arrojó al lugar la espina dorsal de Rin y se lamia los dedos con gula.

Ikki pidió unos minutos y arrastro a Sherry con él. La sentó sobre la mesa y le arranco el vestido, lamio su piel blanca desde el ombligo hasta la barbilla. La chica gimoteo rendida a sus caricias: por fin tenia lo que quería, a su amado vampiro que la enamoro solo viendo un dibujo de el sobre un viejo libro que lo le hacia el menor tributo a su belleza real.

No le importaron sus amigas ahora que ya estaba hechizada bajo los ojos azules de Ikki, así fueran unos segundo de placer los disfrutaría. Ikki la beso con fiereza colocándose entre sus piernas y restregando su dura anatomía contra las curvas suaves de la chica. Cuando Sherry pensó que la seguiría acariciando y se entregó por completo a él, Ikki mordió en su garganta con fiereza, arrancando solo un pedazo de tráquea sin lengua ni estómago. La chica no gimoteo al morir. Era como si las fuerzas se le hubieran ido con ese beso atroz.

Con calma y delicadeza la sentó en la silla color azul frente a él, las otras sillas eran ocupadas por sus ya muertas amigas. Sus rostros pálidos conservaron la belleza que tuvieron en vida, sus cuerpos destrozados por las ansias ávidas de sus recolectores eran sujetados a las sillas ya no con cadenas sino con hermosas varas floreadas. Usaban también coronas virginales y pulseras de espinas que las mantenían más o menos acomodadas. Pusieron en su regazo varias flores de loto, que terminaron rojizas por la sangre que aun escurría de sus heridas mortales.

Colocaron los huesos y órganos de las bayaderas a un lado de lo que parecía rocas, pero era parte de los cuerpos mortales que les fueron arrebatados tiempo atrás.


	17. Chapter 17

Sherry brincó al regazo de su alto y cálido novio. Ikki la rodeo por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, Sherry no soportaba su ansia y se restregaba en su abdomen mientras Ikki la apretaba más y más contra él.

— ¿Pueden controlarse por favor? Hay niños presentes —Felicita cabeceó al jardín donde cuatro niños jugaban alegres. Llegaba de la mano de Ukyo, tenía un ramo de flores y él cargaba un pesado libro.

—Que vayan aprendiendo —dijo Sherry y volvió a besar a Ikki en las mejillas y el cuello.

Felicita sabía que no los separaría en un buen rato y paso de largo para saludar a Bonnie que yacía sobre el pasto recostada al lado de Kent con mucho cuidado de no presionar su ya abultado vientre.

— ¿Visitaran a Felizzia y a Ukyo?

—Sí, Les llevaremos flores. Y un libro de magia

—Seguro tiene tiempo de leer — soltó irónico Ikki.

Era bastante raro que Sherry detuviera sus pasiones tan rápido, pero alguien solicito su atención de forma repentina.

—¡Mamá de Rin, su hija le puso mi nombre a su perro! — miraron hacia el jardín. Un pequeño Toma de ocho años hacia pucheros, mientras Rin de siete se mantenía con una sonrisa de listilla a unos pasos. Cuando Sherry cuestiono porque había llamado así a su perro, la respuesta de la chiquilla no se la esperaba.

—¡Son iguales! Siempre vienen corriendo cuando les llamo y Toma no tiene un rabo pero si lo tuviera también lo movería

Varios rieron con la escena. Sherry miró a Ikki pidiéndole ayuda porque no podía con su hija. Pero cuando Ikki intentando corregirla, Rin le hizo caritas y fue imposible decirle algo.

—Toma, vas a tener que soportarlo —le dijo serio. Ya comenzaba a sentir los celos de padre protector y al cargar a Rin no la dejo que siguiera con ese chiquillo rubio que quería quitársela.

— _¿Qué? ¡Nooooo!_

Sherry fue a un lado de su marido y empezó a buscar a su niño con la mirada.

—¡Acosadora! — chilló una vocecita tras ellos. Ahora Shin corría con su padre siendo perseguido por una linda Sumire de cinco años mientras le gritaba que se casara con ella.

—¡Shin-kuuuun…! _¡Teamo, cashate comio!_ — y era una bebe encantadora que su primera y única palabra entendible era "Shin-kun"

Y fue el turno de Sherry de cargar a su bebé Shin, porque Sumire quería quitárselo.

Bonnie se quedó algo preocupada.

—¿Así serán nuestro hijo?

—Lo dudo, amor — Kent besó su frente para clamarla — nuestro hijo será igual a ti, tranquilo y tierno. Mi hermoso Luka —Kent bajo lo suficiente para besarle el vientre.


End file.
